Forks
by Asorge
Summary: What if Bella never moved from Forks? If her parents had never gotten a divorce and she never lived in Phoenix? Would she notice when a strange new family move to town, or would she barely acknowledge their presence?
1. Forward

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so I don't know how it will turn out but I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight it belongs to SM. **

* * *

Alice POV

I didn't choice the small town Forks randomly. Everything about it was perfect. In Forks we could at least pretend to be normal. The sunless days allowed us to interact and be human. But that was just my cover story to get my family there. I could see that the town would change everything we thought we knew. Change is good. Change is needed. A girl could and would change everything. After countless years of searching I had finally found the perfect girl. One who had a unique beauty and a selfless heart. But most importantly, could handle and except a secret that so many would run screaming from. I had finally found the perfect girl for my stubborn brother, Edward.

Just because I had found the girl of his dreams doesn't mean that everything would go swimmingly. That's why I lied to my family about her. If Edward knew the only reason to move to a town we once abandoned was to set him up with a girl so different from him, he would have never agreed to go. Because like I said, she was so different from us. From him. She is human. Blood followed through her veins, and her heart composed a steady song. She is soft and fragile. So unlike us.

We are cold and hard. We are forever unchanging. We are monsters. We are anything but human. We are vampires. Though we don't like to admit it and we try so hard to go against our nature, at the end of the day we can't change who we are. But because we can't do anything about the way we are doesn't mean that we are all hopeless causes. That's the whole reason for mates, to comfort us when we are at our worst and to celebrate with us when we are at our best. That was the whole reason for Bella.

* * *

Sorry I know it was really short I promise the rest will be much longer!


	2. Endless Gossip

******Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. Belongs to SM**

* * *

Bella POV

An annoying buzzing interrupted my restless sleep. As I rolled over to shut off my alarm clock, I accidently kicked the copy of Romeo and Juliette that my English teacher had given me off the bed. Reluctantly, I crawled out of bed and slipped my feet into my worn pink slippers. I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Once I got rid of my nasty morning breathe and combed all the knots out of my chocolate brown hair, I returned to my bedroom. I wasn't into fashion all that much. So instead of dolly myself up like so many girls, I settled for a maroon sweater and skinny jeans. I collected the used copy of Shakespeare's book off the floor and headed downstairs.

I hurried down the stairs and tossed my book next to by book bag at the end of the counter. Luckily my mom, Renee, had laid out a bowl, a spoon, milk, and a box of cereal on the table for me. I was grateful that she hadn't tried to make me waffles again. Neither Renee nor Charlie was great cooks. If I wanted something other than cereal or grilled cheese I was going to have to make it myself. I swallowed the bowl of cereal, barely tasting it. Both my parents had already left for work. My mom was a kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary and my dad was the chief of police. With a quick glance at the clock, I grabbed my school supplies and made a hasty exit.

I shoved my bag in to the passenger seat of my tuck and stuffed my key into the ignition. Forks High School wasn't far from my house and since driving there so often I barely paid attention as I drove on auto pilot. When I pulled into the parking lot, I was one of the first people there. I was able to park in my favorite parking place, the slot right outside the gym. I put the truck into park and gathered my belonging and opened my car door. I climbed out of the bed of the truck and headed for the school.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab my waist. In my shock I dropped all my books. This only made my mystery attacker burst into laughter. Without bothering to pick up the pile of school work on the sidewalk, I turned to see who had surprised me. Mike. Ah Mike. Now this common boy wasn't my dream man. Not even close. But he was kind of cute and he was really sweet. Not to mention, the best Forks had to offer. So I took what I could get.

"Hi" I commented as I leaned in for a kiss. I was nothing special, just a good morning sort of hello.

"You might want to pick up your stuff, the parking lot is getting crowded and you don't want to get trampled" he could hardly get through the sentence without chuckling.

I rolled my eyes as I bent over to clean up my mess. But Mike was right, the parking lot was running out of room, which meant it was time to start heading to class. Classic Mike offered to walk me to class. We walked in silence for a while until he brought the new students that were transferring to our small town tomorrow.

"Apparently they are all Dr. Cullen's kids. Well, adopted kids, I guess. I hear that there are three guys and two girls. Who knows maybe they will be nice. Or maybe the will be worse than the devil! Wouldn't that be terrible? I would hate for mean kids to move into our turf. Hopefully they will be my new friends. You can never have too many friends…" Mike kept rambling all the way to English. After a while I zoned him out. I honestly didn't see the big deal in these new kids. Everyone around school would be buzzing about them. It was going to be a long day.

Finally we reached building three and Mike had to leave me to go to his class. I was free from his endless 'what ifs'. I entered the room and headed to my seat in the back next one of my best friends Jessica. The second I sat back down, I was pulled back in to endless daydreams. How could I forget that Jessica was a major gossiper? The four morning periods went by like a blur with the Cullen kids always the center of the conversation.

When Jessica and I got to lunch, I thought it was going to be the worst period of the day. And it probably would have been if it weren't for Angela. Luckily for me, Angela wasn't into talking about the Cullen kids. The only difference was that she didn't want to talk about them not because she couldn't care less, like me, but because she was too polite to talk about people behind their back. I didn't care what her excuse was, I was just glad. The whole period we chatted about unimportant things, as the rest of the student talked about the possible events of tomorrow.

I have never been so glad to be driving away from the school. I thought about the chores I had awaiting me. It was better than thinking about the dreaded school day that I was going to have tomorrow. I decided that I would make pasta for dinner tonight and that the laundry probably had to be done. In a matter of minutes, I was parked outside of my house. I placed my bundle at the end of the counter and put a pot of boiling water on the stove.

By the time I did the laundry and completed my home work, dinner was finished. I called my mom and dad into the kitchen so we could sit down and devour our meal. Charlie and I weren't outgoing so we basically sat and eat as my mom gushed about her day at work. Occasionally, we would nod so she knew we were paying attention.

I cleaned up the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I dragged myself up the stairs to start getting ready for tomorrow. I was already regretting the day ahead of me.

* * *

Thnx for reading it means so much too me! :)


	3. Almost School

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

We were the talk of the town. You didn't need to read minds to know that. This is why I hate small towns. Everyone knows everyone. If you are new, everybody is bond to know. Not the best way to blend in, if you ask me. Yes I agree, it's probably the best place for vampires to live, weather wise, but was it really the smartest idea move here? We all trust Alice but there is something about the decision that she is hiding. There's something more that she doesn't want us to know. Whenever I approach her she says that I'm crazy and paranoid but I know that can't be true. I know her much better than to fall for her lame stories.

What damages is done can't be changed. We were already here. They were already talking. There is no way for us to turn back now. We were stuck here for the next couple of years. I'll just have to except that fact and move on with my life. I still had fourteen hours until our first day of school will start so I figured it would be the perfect time to unpack my new CD collection and find a place on the shelf for them. If I was lucky, organizing them would take a good part of the night.

**Alice POV**

We had finally made our move to the glorious rainy town of Forks. It held a strange kind of beauty. It wasn't the kind of beauty that you would see on the back of a postcard, nor was it a kind of paradise that you would spend time dreaming about. But somehow the mysterious look of the damp, dense, green woods and the glistening of a fresh layer of rain on the pavement kept you marveling at the scenery.

Though the bizarre beauty of the small town wasn't what kept me interested. It was the thought that somewhere in the immediate area there was a girl that I have spent ages looking for. I hoped she liked us. It would be a shame to have traveled all the way from Spain for rejection. I knew the chance of us being rejected from her was pretty high though. No one willing accepted a vampire. Sure, they might talk to us once in a while, but we are never truly welcomed.

I hoped this girl would be different. Somehow braver than the rest. I doubted that. Even though I've never met her in person, I have seen her in my visions. A girl who looks so much more fragile than the rest couldn't be braver. The universe was unfair but, it couldn't be so unfair to have this small girl be so fearless and have nothing to protect herself with. Even her pale layer of skin was thinner than other humans.

I'm fighting a losing battle. I know that. There is no way this is going to be easy. To get my stubborn brother, Edward, to risk the pretty girl's life just so he could be happy and to get poor little Bella to trust us enough to even get close enough to get to Edward was going to impossible. Why does this have to be so difficult? I can see it. The two of them can be, I mean, will be effortless. They will be perfect. This much I know for sure.

_Bella blushed and buried her face into Edward chest. She purposely had her hair waterfall over her face to hide her emotions that split all over her expression. Edward hated being cut off from her emotions, so he slowly lifted his hand and gently took brushed Bella's hair away. He tucked the strands behind her ear so they wouldn't fall back into place over her face. Then he lowered his face a pressed his lips against her forehead. "Bella, sweetheart," Edward coaxed, "What are you thinking?" he tried not to let this frustrated leak through. He wanted nothing more than to know exactly what had caused her to blush and hide. _

I returned from the future. I had never seen Edward so happy. At that moment I knew that there wasn't any obstacle that could stop me from pushes these two into each other's arms. I couldn't wait to finally see Bella in real life. I turn to see out the window. The sun would be rising in a few, which meant school wasn't so far way. I decided to head to the kitchen to gather my family and discuses yet another first day.

I gracefully floated from the couch down the flight of stairs. All the way I had thought of Bella still lingering in my mind. I was caught off guard to find all my family standing around the table waiting for me.

Edward is here! I am so dead! I really hope he isn't paying that much attention to my thoughts. If he even discovers the slightest part of my plan I am so dead meat. He already know I'm keeping something from him, I'll just make sure to be extra careful from here on out.

**Edward POV**

I was so close to finally knowing what Alice has been keeping from me. If she had just realized her mistake one second later I would have been able to read what she has been so desperately hiding from me for months. Alice and I were usually on each other side. Considering we were the freaks of the freaks. I didn't like being on opposite sides of the stick, but I knew with Alice, it never goes the way you want. Alice is always in control.

The high pitch voice pulled me out of my thought.

"Okay, today is important! It is our first day of school at Forks and everything has to go perfectly..." Alice started to give her annual pre-school speech but was interrupted before she was even a fourth of the way though by a deep laugh.

"Seriously Alice. I think were pros at this now. It's only our millionth time. I don't think that we need yet another pep talk." Emmet could barely spit the words due to his uncontrollable laughter.

Alice stared Emmet with pure evil in her eyes, which shut Emmet up pretty quickly. The only problem is that her death stare made the rest of us burst into laughter.

"ARE YOU GONNA LET ME FINISH! It wouldn't give us a very good reputation if we are late on the first day! And you all know me well enough to know that I will make you stand here until I am done!"

We all quieted quickly. Only allowing a few chuckles to slip out. None of us wanted to call Alice's bluff.

"Thank you, as I was saying. Everything has to go perfectly. We are going to spend a few years with these kids. Therefore you have to appear as normal and as un-violent as possible. I have recently gone shopping and I have laid new outfits out on your beds. We want to look our best! So quickly go change and then met back at Edward's Volvo and we will all go to school together." Alice flashed a smile at the end of her brief speech and dashed up the stairs.

As Rose passed me to go change her outfit, I could almost see the dagger she was shooting at me. Someone is obviously jealous than I get to show off my car and she doesn't. I rolled my eyes and when to go and put on the clothes Alice had picked out.

The rest of my family had already squeezed into my car. We were all waiting on Alice. I saw this as perfect timing to finally approach her to ask what her huge secret was. She glided into the garage but before she was able to reach my car, I had stopped her. My family sitting a few feet away was paying no attention so I knew it was safe to talk without fear of eavesdropping.

"Seriously Alice how long are you gonna keep your thoughts hidden?" I begged. I honestly didn't know how much longer I could wait to find out. I wasn't use to not having everything at my fingertips.

Alice looked up and smiled, "Edward, I have no clue what you are talking about." She winked and pushed past me and slid into the car.

I groaned and followed. There was no way I was going to be able to get her tell me. I was just going to wait until she is ready to tell me, or she messed up. I backed the car up and then sped to the new school that was going to be far more boring than I could imagine.

* * *

thanks for reading! You guys are the best.


	4. First Day of School: Part 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I bathed in my last moments of freedom. Today was going to be the longest day yet. I could feel the excitement and anticipation of the parking lot before I even got out of my car. Reluctantly I left the protection of my truck behind me and headed for class. Normally, I would wait for Mike but there was no way I was going to be able to deal with his chatter about the Cullens. I knew that Jessica wouldn't be any better; the only difference is there is no way to avoid Jessica when we are in English. I turned to see my group of friends along with the majority of school waiting outside the school to try to catch a glimpse at the mystery family. I shook my head at their strange behavior and headed for first period.

**Edward POV**

Just as I expected. Today was going to be a train wreck. I knew this was a small town but I was unaware that the people were such small town people. They obviously didn't get out much if a couple of new students were such a big event. I parked it the first available stop and put my car in park. I turn to look at my family. Turns out that most of them were thinking the same thing as me. The only one who seemed excited about the crowd was Alice. She was blocking the reason for her excited. Frustrations took over and caused me to release a small growl. Alice only laughed, stuck out her tongue, and hoped out of the car.

It took my family to build up the excitement to pile out of my Volvo. I stared at Alice who was practically bouncing with joy. What a strange creature.

"What it's exciting!" Alice paused, and then teased "You only have one first day of school." I watched as she scanned the group of students. She searched to body of kids for some one. After checking the crowd several times she grumbled "Where is she."

Whatever she couldn't find was obviously bringing down the level of her excitement. I would have helped her but once again Alice had her thoughts very guarded, so I had no clue what she was looking for.

Finally giving up, Alice turned to look at us, "I guess we should go to the office and get our schedules."

Alice led us to the office. I was glad to see that I had gym with Alice. Gym would have been miserable to take alone. I departed from the rest of my family and headed to my first class in building 5.

**Bella POV**

Jessica couldn't stop bugging me amount the Cullens. Most of her stories were amount their beauty. How unfair it was that this one family could be so perfect.

Jessica started with the blonde male whose name I believe is Jasper. Then she went to tell stories amount a gigantic male and a pixie-like female. She ended her story with a girl who she swears just walked off of a Victoria Secret runway and a male who she couldn't stop talking about. She insisted that even though the male wasn't the strongest or the tallest of the three men, he was by far the best looking.

Now I can't lie, by the time lunch rolled around I was quite interested in this family. Though my excitement couldn't match Jessica's. I nearly had to run to keep up with her. When we entered the cafeteria, Jess's face dropped. Her expression told me they weren't here yet. Strangely, I felt a little upset too. I don't know why I should feel that way. It's not like I know them, or have even seen them before. It gives me no right to get so upset.

Baffled by my own emotions, I went to the lunch line to by something to eat. I could see out of the corner of my eye Jessica drag her feet behind me.

"I wonder why they aren't here yet." Jessica sighed.

I turned to look at her "It's probably because it's their first day and don't know where the lunch room is. There is a very good chance that they are just trying to find their way around the school." I was surprised by my own logic.

"Your right." I could hear the sadness in her voice. After pausing for a moment, her face lit up a tad and I could tell she was forming a plan, "well, maybe I should go looking for them. You know, offer my help. Be their private tour guide. I could be their first friend here, and then that Edward kid will realize how great I am and we'd end up dating and then…"

"That's probably not necessary."

Jessica was offended that I had cut her off and was even more offended that she thought I didn't think that her plan would work. But the thing that made her the angriest is the fact that I wasn't even looking at her any more. I was staring at a group of student walking towards the building. I knew for a fact that I have never seen these students before, which meant they were they Cullens.

The first to enter was a small girl. She had black spiky hair and her movements resembled more of a dance than walking. For the gossip I heard, I assumed this was Alice. She was holding the hand of a blonde kid. He looked awfully pained and extremely dangerous. I guessed this was Jasper. A big, muscled guy followed the pair. He could easily take out a pro-wrestler. A gorgeous blonde was tied to his hip. Emmet and Rosalie. This left only one more person, Edward. Jessica was right he was stunning. He had a timeless look.

The five of them had all sat down at the same table. I was surprise when they all sat down and stared of into different directions. None of them talked to each other. The only one moving was Alice. It appeared that she was looking for something, or examining the building.

"HOT, huh?" Jessica's voice had caught me by surprised. I hadn't realized how intense my stare was. The fact that she had scared me made her giggle. I had no choice but end up laughing with her.

The lunch line moved fast. Jessica and I didn't really talk about anything during the wait, which is strange. Nothing can usually shut Jessica up. We walked back to our table in silence. I caught Jessica gawking at the new group but I had promised myself not to look at them again. As we approached, Mike stood up and pulled out my chair. What a sweet move. I put my lunch tray down and I turned to thank him. I was caught off guard how close her was to me. Then I realized what he was trying to do, so I closed the gap between us.

"So, did you guys meet the new kids?" Ben was the first to break the silence.

"Not personally, yet. But I'm bound to have a class with at least one of them." Mike said. "Maybe one of us should go over there and introduce ourselves."

Lauren laughed. "You can't just go and walk up to people like them! They are so not little town people. They obviously don't want to be bothered by you."

I still don't understand why we hang out with Lauren. She is probably the most unfriendly person in the whole state of Washington.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Whatever Lauren, I'm still going to go say hi." He was about to get up when he realized they had vanished from the table. "Wait, where did they go?"

"Probably heard you were planning to say hi and wanted to escape while they had the chance." Lauren snickered.

"Shut up, Lauren." I wasn't expecting Jessica to enter the conversation but I her eye candy was gone and she hates to be out spoken. So I guess I should have seen that coming.

We spent the rest of the time listening to Lauren and Jessica bicker. No one wanted to step in the middle and stop them.

After what felt like forever, it was time for me to head to biology. My favorite class of the day.

**Alice POV**

Edward was waiting for me outside the girls' locker room.

"Nice Bad-mitten Bro."

Edward laughed without humor. "Please, if I could take anything out of school, it would be gym. It's no fun when you have to move that slow."

I directed Edward back to our car. We always met the rest of the family there before heading to lunch. It may be a new school but our habits never change. We were the first to reach the car. Well waiting for the other I had time to think about next period. It would be my first sighting of… This was going to be difficult. I would have to be extra careful with Edward here.

"You mood seemed to change. You look happy and excited. Perhaps it's because you get to see, sorry I didn't catch a name. Who are you seeing?" Edward had an evil grin on his face. He knew he was winning this battle.

"Nice try." I responded. Stupid Edward. Must he always be in everyone's business?

By this time the rest of the coven had gathered and we headed toward the cafeteria.

Naturally, I led the way with Jasper by my side. Like the gentleman he was he opened the door for me. I quickly found a table that was barely used and I figured it would be the perfect place for the anti-social Cullens to sit. Emmet and Rose reached the table shortly after us, and as always Edward held up the rear.

Normally, at lunch, we sit unnaturally still. Everyone had taken their positions and stayed there. I on the other hand was to anxious to sit still. I could tell by the way that Jasper had silently changed his position that he was worried about my emotion. I slightly squeezed his hand to tell him to relax.

I scanned the room for the girl. I jumped from table to table with no success. Maybe I was wrong? Or maybe she is home-schooled? Neither of those seemed likely but they were possibilities. I checked the room one more time, and this time I found her. She walked with a tray full of nasty human food with a girl next to her. This brown hair human who accompanied Bella seemed to have quite an interest in us; well Bella couldn't even bother to look in our direction.

The two of them reached a crowded table and sat on opposite sides of it. Bella choice to sit next to a bland boy. To my surprise he stood up and pulled out her chair. Than very un-smoothly leaned down and kissed her.

BELLA HAS A BOYFRIEND! I most defiantly didn't see that one coming. One more thing to add to my list of complications. To make things worse, he was cocky. When Bella wasn't paying attention, he looked over at my family. He stared at the boys and you could tell by the look on his face that he thought that he was better than them.

That was it. Anger followed through my dormant veins. I quickly was on my feet. "Oh, im gonna kill that son of a…" I didn't even bother to finish my sentence. He wasn't worth my breath. I stormed out of the cafeteria receiving questioned looks from my family. I knew they would follow me though, plus lunch was almost over. I would destroy that kid, even if it was the last thing I did. I would make sure that Bella would end up with Edward.

* * *

I was afraid that if i kept it as one chapter it would be really long. Also, I'm not finished writing the rest, so I figured you could read this as I finish the rest of the chapter


End file.
